


I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

by Alastor_Black (baisselesarmes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisselesarmes/pseuds/Alastor_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'd give up forever to touch you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**oo1.**

 

Rose no le presta atención alguna durante los dos primeros años a pesar de que comparten más clases de las deseadas por los padres de ambos y que tienen a Albus como amigo común. Ella siempre está demasiado ocupada con sus libros y sus deberes y apenas advierte cuando él se sienta con ellos en la Biblioteca o a comer. Tampoco repara en las miradas sorprendidas que les dirigen los demás al principio cuando algo de eso ocurre. 

 

Por eso no está segura de entender a su primo ese día de verano cuando ambos están sentados en los columpios del jardín de La Madriguera, balanceándose suavemente mientras el resto compiten para atrapar la snitch. 

 

-¿Estás seguro de que él te ha dicho eso? - pregunta frunciendo el ceño como tantas veces ha visto hacer a su madre cuando no comprende algo. 

 

-Tan seguro como cualquiera podría estar, Rose – afirma Albus columpiándose cada vez un poquito más fuerte – Me dijo _pregúntale a tu prima si le gustaría venir a mi cumpleaños_ y bueno, yo te lo pregunto. 

 

-Pero... No le conozco de nada. 

 

-Lleva sentándose a nuestro lado dos años, Rose. No es precisamente _nada_. 

 

-A mi padre no le va a gustar – dice ella parando el balanceo y poniéndose en pie – Pero dile que sí. 

 

**oo2.**

 

Tal y como lo predice, ocurre. Ron se pone hecho una fiera y pasea por la habitación frenéticamente hasta que su madre habla con él. Así que ella se presenta un par de días después en Malfoy Manor con un regalo envuelto en papel verde y acompañada de Albus y su tío Harry. Advierte con curiosidad la tirantez con la que Lucius Malfoy les da la bienvenida a la casa y con la que responde su tío, hablando mucho más seco de lo que le ha oído jamás. 

 

Intenta intercambiar una mirada con Albus pero éste no parece inmutarse demasiado por la situación y corre a abrazar a Scorpius cuando llega a recibirles. 

 

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter – saluda después correctamente con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego la mira a ella de forma indescifrable – Buenas tardes, Rose. 

 

-Buenas tardes, Scorpius – responde sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse ante el abuelo de él – Gracias por invitarme. 

 

Justo en ese momento el padre de Scorpius hace aparición. Ella no se suele fijar mucho en eso pero tienen un notable parecido incluso a la hora de moverse. Draco Malfoy estrecha la mano de su tío con firmeza y comienza una charla poco transcendental que pronto se les hace aburrida a ellos tres. Rose tiene que admitir que se siente ligeramente aliviada cuando abandona el comedor en dirección al salón principal donde todo está dispuesto para la fiesta. 

 

-¿Somos los primeros? - pregunta Albus dejando su propio regalo sobre una mesa preparada especialmente para ello. 

 

-Sí, aún no ha llegado nadie más. ¿Algo de beber? - pregunta mientras un elfo doméstico aparece justo a su lado. Rose se muerde los labios, disgustada porque sigan usándolos como _esclavos_ pero se contiene de decir nada que pueda estropear el día - ¿Rose? 

 

Levanta la cabeza, pasando la mirada de la extraña criatura hasta él y luego niega con la cabeza, provocando que sus rizos se muevan alrededor suavemente. 

 

-No, gracias. 

 

Suena entonces el timbre de la mansión, haciendo que se giren poco después para ver entrar por la puerta a esa chica de Slytherin de la cual Rose no recuerda el nombre pero que empieza a caerle mal tan pronto como se adelanta un par de pasos, mirando mal a su vestido y a ella y besando luego con entusiasmo a Scorpius quien intercambia palabras de cortesía con ella. 

 

La fiesta al final no resulta tan divertida como se había esperado. Scorpius se pasa el rato de mano en mano, charlando con unos y otros de Quidditch y de las últimas novedades que Zonko tiene en su haber. Ella se queda pronto recluida en una esquina con una bebida en la mano y aunque Albus hace lo posible por estar con ella, termina siendo arrastrado también al tema de conversación estrella. 

 

Espera a que abran los regalos retorciéndose las manos con cierto nerviosismo cuando abre su regalo. Scorpius no dice nada pero le brinda una sonrisa mientras sostiene el libro entre sus manos. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, incómoda por no saber qué significa su reacción, y se escapa en cuanto puede al jardín, sentándose en un pequeño banco de mármol que encuentra unos metros más allá. 

 

-Te estaba buscando – le oye decir de pronto apareciendo detrás suya. Rose esconde su sobresalto lo mejor posible y compone una sonrisa que intenta negar que está al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Te aburres? 

 

-Oh, no, no. Es solo que... - ella mueve sus manos en un gesto incierto y luego desvía su mirada hacia los jardines. 

 

-¿Puedo sentarme? - le pregunta y Rose asiente, echándose un poco a un lado para hacerle sitio. Se alisa la falda de su vestido, nerviosa por su presencia. - Gracias por el regalo – dice a continuación y sus hombros se rozan por casualidad – Me ha gustado mucho. Me será de mucha utilidad, además. 

 

-De nada – musita ella inclinando su cabeza hacia delante hasta que sus rizos cubren su rostro – Me alegra oír eso. 

 

**oo3.**

 

Todo cambia a partir de entonces. Scorpius se sienta con ella en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts a pesar de que Albus aún no está allí e insiste en acompañarla hasta la Biblioteca, esperando pacientemente a que ella termine de elegir el libro adecuado, y le guarda siempre la magdalena más esponjosa y azucarada cuando llega tarde a desayunar. 

 

Antes de que se de cuenta, van juntos a casi todos los lados y cuchichean cabeza con cabeza alejados de la atenta mirada de la señora Pince y comparten dulces y chistes mientras caminan por Hogsmeade. Rose es consciente de que su amistad con Scorpius no es algo que su padre vería con buenos ojos así que se lo oculta en las cartas. 

 

-Mi padre sí lo sabe – admite Scorpius un tarde de primavera cuando ambos están sentados a un lado del camino sobre un viejo tronco caído – Se lo conté hace un par de semanas. Creo que se lo esperaba. 

 

-Oh – Rose deja de lamer su helado para mirarle, los labios rojísimos debido al sabor piruleta que se ha pedido – ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre...? Bueno, creo que no les caigo demasiado bien. Al menos, no a tu abuelo. 

 

-No eres tú – le dice él robándole un poco de helado con su cucharilla – Formas parte de los Weasley, Rose. Eres uno de ellos. Seguro que tu padre me odia simplemente por ser un Malfoy. 

 

Ella suspira dándole la razón en silencio. 

 

-Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes. 

 

-Sí, ojalá. 

 

**oo4.**

 

Ella respira hondo, armándose de valor, antes de bajar las escaleras que la separan del comedor. En la radio suena el partido de Quidditch de los sábados y afortunadamente los Chudley van ganando esa vez así que decide aprovechar la ocasión para decir lo que está tratando de contar desde que recibió la lechuza hace dos días. 

 

-Papá. 

 

-Dime, cariño – contesta Ron sin apartar los ojos de la radio como si por ello fuese a perderse algún detalle importante. 

 

-Me han invitado a un cumpleaños. ¿Puedo ir? - pregunta esperanzada. 

 

Ron asiente con una vaga sonrisa. 

 

-Claro, Rose. 

 

-Gracias, papá.

 

Está a punto de darse la vuelta para salir y huir a la seguridad de su habitación cuando Ron pregunta casi por rutina de quién es el cumpleaños. Ella suspira y responde con toda la rapidez que es posible, rezando para que en ese momento los Chudley atrapen la snitch y se olvide de todo esto. 

 

-¿De quién has dicho? - vuelve a preguntar él, esta vez mirándola con toda la atención posible. 

 

-Scorpius Malfoy, papá. 

 

La cara de Ron es bastante parecida a la de aquella vez en las que vomitó babosas. Se levanta del viejo sillón dejando olvidado por completo el partido y niega con la cabeza. 

 

-No, no. 

 

-Pero, papá, ¡fui el año pasado! - protesta ella. 

 

-Porque iba Albus y él es amigo de ese chico. Yo no tengo mucho que decir ahí, Rose, porque tu tío Harry sabrá si le importa o no si se junta con un Malfoy pero... ¿Tú sola? - la sola imagen de ello le hace tragar saliva con fuerza – No irás a esa casa sola. 

 

-¡Pero papá...! 

 

-¡Un no es un no, Rose! ¡No hay más que hablar! - dice él ligeramente enojado – Aún no entiendes la clase de gente que son, Rose, pero... ¿Acaso crees que Lucius Malfoy es un abuelo abnegado, hija? ¿Que Draco Malfoy...? 

 

-¡Pero él es mi amigo, papá! - grita ella enfadada, callándose ambos al instante al ver a su madre en el umbral de la puerta. 

 

-Hermione... - comienza a decir su padre pero ella se dirige a su hija quien se muerde los labios con fuerza para no llorar. 

 

-Ve a tu habitación, Rose. 

 

Al final va al cumpleaños de Scorpius y le compra una bola de cristal con un estadio en miniatura que tiene jugadores de Quidditch jugando un partido y un libro sobre Runas que se había quedado mirando una mañana de Enero en Hogsmeade. Ron la mira de arriba abajo cuando vuelve, cansada pero feliz, evaluando si está sana y salva pero ella no le da importancia y con el tiempo él se acostumbra al ir y venir de la lechuza de Scorpius a casa. 

 

**oo5.**

 

-Déjame copiar tus deberes, Rose – le suplica Scorpius una mañana durante el desayuno. Ella le devuelve una mirada escandalizada que no le hace mella. Él sonríe más ladinamente y se acerca un poco más, incomodándola con su presencia. 

 

Últimamente Rose no entiende qué ocurre con él. Con ella. Con ellos. Está esa forma en la que Scorpius la mira a veces que hace que se le seque la boca y sienta calor en todas partes y está esa punzada de celos constante cuando él sale con otra chica o se lo encuentra por los pasillos demasiado cerca de la boca de otra. No es que Scorpius haya dejado de estar con Rose, es que ya no es solo Rose quien disfruta de su compañía y, aunque eso no debería molestarla, lo hace. 

 

Aún así es incapaz de negarle nada cuando él le pide algo pero es cuestión de cabezonería así que se hace de rogar un poco más. 

 

-No soy tu elfo doméstico, Scorpius – recita como tantas veces le ha oído decir a él – Además, tú eres responsable de tus propios deberes y no es justo que tú tengas la facilidad de... 

 

-Vamos, Rose, corta el rollo – dice de repente él bruscamente, haciendo que ella se calle de golpe, el sonrojo arremolinándose en sus mejillas. 

 

-¿Cómo dices? - pregunta con la voz más aguda de lo normal – Ah, claro. _Rose corta el rollo_. ¡Pues espero que te dejen los deberes una de tus conquistas, Scorpius, porque no seré yo quien lo haga! - dice poniéndose en pie y recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. 

 

Pasan las siguientes semanas sin hablarse, evitando encontrarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Ella lucha por mantener su impasibilidad cuando le ve en los pasillos riéndose con la chica tonta de turno que le sonríe las gracias mientras se baja la línea del escote un poco más. Está segura de que él lo hace aposta para restregarle lo _bien_ que se lo pasa sin ella pero Rose no cede y aprieta los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y espera a llegar a su habitación para romper a llorar. 

 

-Esto no puede seguir así – le dice un día su primo Al mientras se sienta a su lado a la hora de la comida. Se ajusta las gafas antes de empezar a llenarse el plato – Lo de Scorpius y tú, digo. 

 

-No sé de qué me hablas – dice ella intentando parecer indiferente. 

 

-Yo creo que sí – suspira él mientras parte teatralmente un trozo de pan – Rose, no soy idiota. 

 

-¿Ah, no? - pregunta ella y él sonríe negando con la cabeza. 

 

-Deberías hablar con él. 

 

-No quiero. 

 

-Rose... 

 

-¡He dicho que no, Al! ¡A él...! ¡A él no le importo! - dice ella enfadada de repente, aferrando su tenedor con fuerza. 

 

-Escucha, Rose... 

 

-¡...para los deberes, Al! Me pide los deberes porque está muy ocupado con sus amiguitas para hacerme un poco de caso porque claro, yo no soy como ellas. ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Ellas son guapas, altas, populares. Ellas tienen... 

 

-Rose. 

 

-¡No son como yo y precisamente por eso no le gusta estar conmigo! ¡No soy divertida, Al! - sigue diciendo mientras deja caer su tenedor en el plato y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. 

 

-Tienes razón. No eres como ellas. 

 

La voz de Scorpius se deja oír justo detrás suya, paralizándola al instante. Al coge su plato para irse, echándole antes una mirada de _intenté advertirte_ _,_ y deja su sitio libre, siendo ocupado por Scorpius justo después. 

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta ella intentando mantener un tono frío y esconder el repentino temblor de sus manos. 

 

-Siento haberte hecho sentir así, Rose. Que sientas que yo te he dado de lado por esas chicas – dice él haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta – Porque no era mi intención. 

 

Ella aprieta los labios sintiendo cómo su pulso se va acelerando poco a poco. 

 

-Tú eres mucho más importante que todas esas chicas, Rose – le susurra él y se inclina sobre ella hasta besarle en la mejilla y abrazarla – Mucho, mucho más importante. 

 

**oo6.**

 

Rose se remueve intranquila sentada a la mesa de la cocina con un bol de cereales delante. Carraspea suavemente para llamar la atención de sus padres y aprieta una servilleta casi convulsivamente antes de empezar a hablar. 

 

-Me han... - comienza a decir y se para un instante a respirar hondo para calmar sus nervios – Me han invitado a pasar unos días en Malfoy Manor – suelta de repente y el periódico de Ron se dobla en dos, dándole más dramatismo al momento. 

 

-¿Con Scorpius? ¿En Malfoy Manor? - pregunta su padre y ella asiente intentando poner una cara neutral - ¿Va tu primo? - inquiere después. 

 

-Me han invitado solo a mí. 

 

-La respuesta es no. 

 

-Yo quiero ir. 

 

-Es un chico de quince años – responde Ron como si eso contuviese la clave a todas las dudas de la humanidad. 

 

-¿Y qué? - pregunta ella algo mortificada - ¡Es mi amigo!

 

-No me fío. 

 

-Ron... - interviene Hermione lanzándole una significativa mirada y él gruñe, parapetándose tras su periódico – Me gustaría hablar con el padre de Scorpius antes de decidir, Rose, si es posible. 

 

**oo7.**

 

Cinco días es todo lo que le dejan para pasar allí pero es suficiente de momento. Pasan todo el tiempo juntos, jugando algún que otro partido, a pesar de la oposición de Rose, y leyendo libros de Runas tirados sobre el cuidado césped de Malfoy Manor. A veces se enfrascan en discusiones que duran horas hasta que uno de los dos cede. Scorpius se queja de que ese siempre es él pero Rose no le da la razón ni siquiera en eso, a pesar de saber que la tiene. 

 

-Quedan solo dos días – le susurra Scorpius una noche mientras ambos están sentados en el sofá de la biblioteca, leyendo cada uno una cosa distinta. Rose baja su libro para mirarle, mordiéndose los labios, y asiente suavemente. 

 

-Quizá después podamos vernos en, no sé, el callejón Diagon. O... Puede que consiguiera convencer a mi madre y que tú pasases unos días en casa. 

 

-No quiero sufrir un intento de asesinato, Rose – se ríe y ella intenta parecer escandalizada, golpeándole con el libro en el hombro. 

 

-¡Idiota! - pero a pesar de todo retiene una sonrisa. 

 

-Podrías quedarte aquí – ofrece Scorpius como por casualidad – Te trataría como una reina. 

 

-No lo dudo, Scorpius – dice ella divertida pero niega con la cabeza, volviendo a leer el libro – Pero eso te dejaría sin opciones de traer aquí tus múltiples conquistas. No creo que a tus ligues les guste mucho mi presencia. 

 

Se sobresalta ligeramente cuando los dedos de él asoman por encima de la página que está leyendo para arrebatarle el libro. Gira la cabeza para mirarle y se remueve algo incómoda al notar su cercanía. 

 

-¿Y si te digo que no habrá múltiples conquistas? - le pregunta él, sus ojos grises mirándola inquisitivos - ¿Que solo habrá una? 

 

-Scorpius. 

 

-Puedes abofetearme después si quieres, Rose – dice en voz baja, pasándose la lengua por los labios un segundo – Pero no podrás culparme por intentarlo. Un Malfoy siempre lucha por lo que quiere – recita antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. 

 

**oo8.**

 

-Mi padre morirá de un infarto – informa Rose cuando lee el pequeño pergamino que venía acompañando al anillo que le ha regalado Scorpius – Y será todo culpa tuya. 

 

-Acepto mis responsabilidades al respecto, Rose – dice él con una pizca de diversión en la voz antes de besarla, enterrando sus dedos en los suaves rizos de Rose. El pergamino cae al suelo olvidado poco después mientras la puerta del dormitorio se cierra tras ellos. 

 

“ _Cásate conmigo”_


End file.
